


Turning Left

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to <i>A Punch Up At A Wedding</i> by Radiohead. I have no other excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Left

"Sir? Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius turns and glares at the girl, his son's age or younger, clearly not in their social circle because he doesn't know her and he thinks she might be wearing Muggle clothing, styled after Wizard garb.

"Yes?" He's ice, he's not bothered at all by the liquid brown eyes and shaggily familiar brown hair.

"Sir, my Daddy went to your wedding and he waited in the woods and he saw you tell them lies and burn the willow boughs. He says you're as pure as you ever were, even in school, but he's purer still." She doesn't seem to understand what she's saying.

Lucius is most assuredly not bothered. He is not. If he were bothered, he would have to remember the days before his wedding, and he doesn't want to. Those days are over. They cannot be resurrected and he cannot be saved.

"What is your father's name?"

The girl shakes her head. "I'm not allowed to say. You're supposed to know. He said if you didn't know, you didn't deserve to."

"What is _your_ name?"

That makes her smile, and she doesn't answer. He expected it. He knows who sent her, now.

As he draws his wand, he wonders if the girl's father remembers the days before that wedding as clearly as he believes.


End file.
